The Marauders meet the Twins of Trouble
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: Four prankster girls that go under both The Twins Of Trouble and Masked Maruaders come to hogwarts....what chaos will insue?Sirixoc Remxoc Petxoc jamxlil ocxoc


The Marauders meet the Twins of Trouble - The Masked Marauders!

Chapter One: Names, introductions and special cats!

Summary: two sets of twins who are best friends go to Hogwarts…This is in the marauder's time! P.S: the Masked Marauders are GIRLS!

Disclaimer: All I own are Ashley (proudfoot), Kayla (prangs), Sarah (Loony), and Morgan (Foxpaw)! Enjoy!

Okay, my names Ashley May "Proudfoot" Hardwick. I have a twin. Her name is Kayla Priscilla (Kayla: DON'T REMIND ME!) "Prangs" Hardwick. Let me get one thing strait,

**WE ARE NOT AND NEVER WILL BE IDENTICAL TWINS! **I like black and red, she likes white and blue! I like pants, tee shirts, and guy's cargos. She likes skirts, blouses, and skorts. I have Mid-back, naturally messy hair and Dark Violet Eyes (A/N I have Violet contacts,I love them!) while she has Shoulder length chestnut brown hair with Mediterranean blue eyes. Needless to say, we are as different as cat and dog. Me being the dog of course! We come from a highly ancient (And when I say ancient, I mean **ANCIENT**. We have goblin wrought Silver goblets from 305 b.c!) Wizarding family. (A/N:And for those nitwits out there who didn't get the part at the top saying the Masked Marauders are girls) that would mean we are witches. Now here comes the scary part, ready? Our best friends of all time are twins as well. Sarah Harriet "loony" Pilling and her sister Morgan Gretchen "Foxpaw" Pilling. The same as us, they aren't identical. Loony has chest high blonde hair with brown eyes whilst FoxPaw has shoulder length Red hair with green eyes (A/N sound like any one?)We formed this thing were we are the Masked Marauders and we have our nicknames (hence the Proudfoot and so on…) and are highly trained in the pranking and sneaking sections. The Pillings are a wizarding family too and just about as old as out family. Anyway, we used to go to beuxbatons until our families desired us to be closer to home in Surrey, so if two of the M. Marauders went, the other two followed. So in order to keep us together and closer to home, it's off to Hogwarts we go. Now, this wouldn't be such a problem, except for the fact that they when they are 11 and we are now 13. We would be the only ones in the sorting ceremony that would be starting year 3. Okay, now that you've read that prologue, fast forward from beginning of summer to last week of summer.

We planned on going to Diagon alley today and then spending the rest of the week together living in the tree house that looked small on the outside but was magical so that it was huge on the inside (A/N: kind of like the tent in the 4th Harry Potter book.) Then head off to school together. Kayla and I were transferring things from our room to the tree house which conveniently had an anti robbery charm on it to keep unwanted brothers and burglars out. Dingdong! The doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Prangs and I yelled at the same time. She bounded from our room and I bounded from the living room. I got there first and opened it up. Morgan and Sarah were standing on the doorstep holding things from DVDs to popcorn to parchment for plans I expect. "A bit much, eh guys?" I grinned, raising my eyebrows. "Hey, do think we would go to Hogwarts unprepared?" loony asked. "Yah, sure, okay but what's with the DVDs?" Prangs asked suspiciously. "Prangs, Darling, these are our recordings of every prank we ever did!" FoxPaw cried. After we got everything into the tree house, we said goodbye to my parents and flooed to Diagon Alley where we met trouble. "Ok, where to first?" I asked, not knowing about the fight about to accure. "Book store!", "Petstore!", "Apocrathey!" was the answers I got. "REALLY! I'M ASHAMED! WE ARE THE MASKED MARAUDERS! WE ALWASYS GO TO THE JOKE SHOPS FIRST!" I screamed in a whisper. They nodded their heads guiltily. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" FoxPaw smiled. When we reached the shop we were amazed. Amazed at how primitive the joke hexes were. "Okay, guys, lets go these things are too primitive," I said, "We will just make them ourselves again. Next stop, Quidditch!". We bounded out of the shop and down the street to the Quidditch shop. We looked around for a bit and then we left to gringotts. "Why are we doing this again?" I asked. I really don't like anything remotely related to a roller coaster. "We need money Proud." Prangs sympathetically said. "I handed her our key and my bag. " Well then you can get my money to! Please and thank you!" I smiled. She took my bag and our key and proceeded to join the others down to the hell carts. I waited for about 15 minutes when they came back up bags bulging with gold, silver, and bronze. "Here." Prangs handed me my bag and the key. I took both and led them to the petstore. "Mum and Dad already have an owl, so don't I think I am going to get one of those." I told Foxpaw She nodded and pulled me and the rest of the gang over to a side of the store. "I'm going to get my own owl." Prangs declared. "I'm getting a rat. They are less responsibility." Lonny put in. "What are you getting Fox?" I asked her. "I already have Luna, You know, my owl. What are you getting?" She said, examining a package of owl treats. "I dunno." I said, looking around. Then I spotted a thing in the back corner. It was in a large pen. When I went to get a closer look, I realized it was a kitten. I approached it and it looked at me then I asked it "why are you in such a big cage?". As if to answer, it transformed into a tiger cub. I smiled. "I see how would you like to come home with me?" again, as answering, it transformed back and began to purr. I opened its cage and pulled it out. I walked up to the counter and paid for it. "Hey proud! Find something?" Loony called. "Yeah, I found this cat, Fire Shadow." I said, naming it. "I found Taffy, my barn owl." Prangs said proudly, holding up the owl "And I found Squirm!" Loony Squeaked (A/N No pun intended!) happily. We trooped into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. "Alright, we're done. Let's go home." I said after we got our textbooks. "Ya, I wanna watch our pranking masterpieces!" Prangs cried loudly, causing people to stare.

12:00,Midnight: movie: prank 128

Prang's head popped up. "hello, future selves! Oh and anyone else watching! she puts on Australian accent today in beuxbatons academy the M. Mauraders will be, erm, Australian accent gone "Fox whats the word I'm looking for?" she turned to FoxPaw with much difficulty, seeing as they were under my bed, sticking the cam corder out a little enough to see whats going on. "umm, how about Punishment?" she grinned. "Okay! Today the M. Marauders will giving the shim known as Miley Snodrose her punishment for throwing quills at us! in a whisper oh, she's waking up! Here goes!

We all watched with baited breath as Miley snodrose woke up. She sat up, swung her legs over the bed and looked at her alarm clock. We had unpugged it. She screamed, jumped up, ran into the bathroom, her foot snagging a string causingig her to fall into a huge barrel which we charmed to take the form of a bathtub filled with pink food coloring. Then, on a different camera my head popped up. "Hello, people that are crazy enough to watch! Excluding my future self, of course!" I chimed into the camera. "Only because your already crazy!" Loony said somewhere in the background. "Shut up!" I flicked someone just out of sight range. "Give me that Cam corder Proudfoot! I have to catch Snodrose!" she whispered and took the camera. "Hi ppl! Loony here! Snodrose has entered the bathroom so here goes my life if we get caught!" then she turned it facing SnodRose. Snodrose sat up, shivering (we hexed it to freezing temperature says Proudfoot on screen) only to be met with ice water falling down on her head. She ran into the shower, turned on the water, tried to take off her soaking clothes but they stuck with the sticking spell we learned in grade 1. (Man I loved that spell!came from Loony) She wipped out her shampoo which we had put hair dye, the stuff that stays in for 3 weeks, and mixed it all together with her conditioner which had black hair dye in it, and started to scrub the stuff into her hair. Loony sniggered, causing the camera to go up and down. We watched as she went from the shower the mirror…five second stop in time…then…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She ran out of the bathroom and in the dorm where we followed her out of the common room to the banquet room where she collapsed. Everyone started to laugh. The four of us popped up on screen. "ONE MESSAGE KIDS! PRANKING IS DANGEROUS, SO DON'T DO IT WITHOUT ASKING A PARENT FIRST," I started, "UNLESS THE PERSON'S REALLY ASKING FOR IT!" Prangs finished. We high fived and then were pushed off screen by Loony and Foxpaw. "WARNING! REVENGE MAY BE SWEEET," Fox started, "BUT CAN LEAD TO DETENTION IF CAUGHT!USE WITH CAUTION!" Loony ended. END TAPE

The real us all laughed at our antics. Then we played exploding snap until we fell asleep.

A week passed and we found ourselves struggling to get our stuff together. Or, Loony and Foxpaw struggling to smoosh homemade fireworks, farting quills, and insulting ink which whatever yiu write will rearrange to insult you, into their already stuffed trunks. Prangs was busy trying to pack my Stink pellets, video cam corders and magic portable dvd player ontop of my over stuffed trunk and getting her dvds into her trunk. All_ 394 _ (A/N notice any thing? 3 grade, Hogwarts, 394?) _of them._ Meanwhile, I was half hanging out the window, coaxing Fire Shadow and Taffy to come inside their cages.

Half Hour later

We breathed a sigh of relief as we found one of the few empty compartments. Although, this one was different. Instead of four seats, there was eight. We shoved our trunks in the baggage rack over head and sat down. I pulled out the parchment and sat down with Prangs to create another masterpiece of a prank. After about five minutes, the compartment door slid open. Four boys stood there, one looking frightened, two arguing about someone named Lily, and one looking at us apologetically. "Sorry to bother you, but would you mind if we were to sit here? We can't seem to find another place with four seats." He asked. "sure." Loony said, poking Foxpaw who was stretched out over two seats, half asleep. "Padfoot! Prongs! Stop it! I found a compartment!" he shouted at the two boys. Prangs and mine's jaws dropped _Prongs? Padfoot? CREEPY!_ "Oh sure Moony!" one of the quarreling boys grinned. Lonny's face paled. "come on Wormtail! Don't just stand there!" the other one said, dragging him in. Fowpaw just about fainted. After they sat down the stared at us, and we stared back, mouths open, faces pale, and about ready to faint. "What? Do I have something on my face?" one of them said, the one with shoulder length black hair. I shook my head, then turned to Loony. "Loony, please tell me this a dream." I said, trying to hold onto my sanity, if I ever had any in the first place. "Nope, sorry." She said, snapping out of her trance. "Okay, your nicknames, Padfoot,moony,Prangs and wormtail, are they your nicknames?" I asked them. "Yup! I'm Prongs, points to himself this is Padfoot Poits to the boy with black shoulder length hair this is Moony points to boy holding a book, and this is Wormtail points to scared boy." He smiled showing off dazziling teeth. I gulped. "Okay, this is too freaky! Prangs, you can take it from here!" I smiled evilly. "What! I don't wanna! FoxPaw, you do it!" she yelped. "N-no I'm g-good! R-really!" she stuttered. (by the way, the train is now moving!) "You Sissies! Really! The Masked Marauders don't get _scared_ ! A little Spooked mabeye, but never Scared!" Loony shook her head. " You do it Loony!" I growled. "Fine. We have nicknames like yours. I'm Loony,Points to self this is Foxpaw points to her this is Prangs, Prangs jumps up and down pointing to self. and this is Proudfoot she points at me." she smiles. I smirk at Prangs who stops jumping and smirks back. I jump up and we link arms and shout, "and together we make up the Masked Marauders! The best Pranksters in the UNIVESRE!". "Sit down you idiots! It isn't nice to brag!" Loony growles. I place a hand over my heart. "Oh dear Loony! Your words wound me!" I say dramatically, and pertend to faint. "Oh no! Dear Proudfoot! NNOOO! Loony! You murdered her!" Prangs falls ontop of me. "Whatever. Get up you drama queens! Oh and prangs, I didn't murder her, you are." She smirks. "what? Oh sorry Proud." She says and startes to get up. "NOW YOU NOTICE! NOW GET YOUR HUGE ARSE OFF OF ME! I CAN'T BREATH YOU WHALE!" I yell. "well, now you put it like that, I'm comfortable here." She says and sits back down. "NNNOOO! LOONY! FOXPAW!HHHEEELLLPPP!" I cry. They slowly shake their heads, grinning. I look at the boys who are trying not to laugh in amusment. "It isn't funny you four!could someone help me please! I swear, I'm dying!" I cry. "alright, Prongs, help me here." Prongs gets up with Padfoot at attempts to pick Prangs up. But she wiggles away so he starts to tickle her while Padfoot pulls my free. The train jerks and I end up ontop of him while Prangs ends up under Prongs.

Normal POV

_Wait, they said that they were the best pranksters in the world? I think not!_

"our real names are James,myself, Sirius, Padfoot, Remus,moony, and Peter, Wormtail." James says, and we are the best pranksters in the world. "Nuhuh!" I say.

"yuhuh!" says Sirius.

"nuhuh!"

"yuhuh!"

"SHUT UP AND GET A LIFE," Remus and Sarah yell at the same time, "to save a few friendships from being severed, I have a propistion…here it is…

Oh good god! That was long! Any way, here was chapter one, Read and review ppl!

Lots of love,

Yuki's Girlfriend


End file.
